youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2nd Commando Regiment: How I was Recruited...
2nd Commando Regiment: The day I was recruited. The Day i was recruited: I click play, BOOM! I'm in. Whats this sign say? "Private Propety, Tresspassers will be shot" It says. I see another one. It has an M4A1 Next to it. The sign says "Take this if your Feeling real lucky..." Eh. I am. I pick it up and follow the road. I stop to take a drink. Then. There they were. A soldier was pointing a gun in my back He said: "GET ON THE GROUND NOW" He said. "IM FRIENDLY IM FRIENDLY... Please dont shoot me... Please! Im just interested in joining!!" "GET UP" Said the solider. I got up. He Cuffed me. He told another soldier to Stand guard of me while he contacts base. "SIR YES SIR!" Says the other soldier I red his name badge. Nicholasdim. It said. "Base this is Hawk-Eye do you copy, Over?" "I copy, whats the situation?" Said the soldier through the radio. "We got a Straggler. Very hard to understand He has very poor Grammar. We may need A Translator." Said the soldier "10-4 Icky. Evac is Enroute to your location." "Roger. Hawk-Eye Out." A Few minutes later this Huge Truck comes roaring down the Sandy Rocky Path. Or as the Soldiers call it. A BushMaster... I was shoved in to these seats, The guy who called in on the radio sat Next to me. Nich sat infront of me. I smiled to the guy next to me. I said, "Hi. My name is Claw. Claw106." "IckyPointlessParian." Said the soldier. 12 of Sectember, 2013. Inside of the Base. We've just gone through the Boom gates and are pulling up. 2 Soldiers are out there waiting for me. The truck stops and im pushed out. Along with Nich and Icky. I headed towards 2 men. One guy had Bad Grammer Translator on his Sholder. The Other one had Boss. "He says he wants to join, Sir." Said Icky "Alright, Uncuff him and bring him to my office." Said the Boss. The soldiers Followed without Question. I was then dragged to an office. And sat down in a VERY comfy chair. The translator Sat next to me. "Hi. Im T0bruk, The Commanding Officer. Who are you" "I is Chris. Whos this dudee over here chu talkin to?" I said. "What the Actural **** Did he say?" Said T0bruk "He says his name is Chris. He asking who i am. Sir" Says the translator. "Ahh. You said you where interested in joining Chris?" Said T0bruk "Das Right, Oh yeah, i found this M4A1 at the Spawn. Should i have it?" 2 Armed soldiers walked in with Guns drawn. "DROP THE GUN NOW!" They said. I Dropped it. AlmostDoing my pants. "Its alright, he found it. Hes doing a good job." Said T0bruk. "Anyway, We have a few spots open." He starts speaking into the Intercom "Cessna150 To my office. Thats General Cessna150 to my Office". Soon a guy came Running down the hall. "Take him to the Shooting range and check out his Skills would you?" Said T0b. "Sir Yes Sir" Said Cessna. I was brought to a room and Given a glock. Then these Fake Targets Ponged up. "Shoot em mate. The More you knock down in Less shoots. The Better success rate you'll have." Said cessna. Supprisingly i did pretty well. I was wisked back to T0b's office. He said Did i have my Drivers licene. "Yeah, Here!" I said. " Can i get a Pilot and a Co-pilot to my office please?" T0b said over the radio. Ok. Great. These Soldiers will take you to a Heli and drive you to the city. Theres a free taxi service there. They'll take you to the Big X button. Then just Say yes. And it will exit for you. Thanks for coming!" Said T0b. Then i wisked away to a helicopter. Thank god without handcuffs. They where tight! 20th of Sectember, 2013. Home. I went to check the mail and it said that i had been Accepted into the Regiment! Woo! And it had A ticket to Afganistan. I had no Wife or kids so i dident hafto say bye. I just packed my bags and off i went! I cant wait for this! Ill write again in a next few days. Better pack my Diary! That was story one of my Regiment Life. There is more to come. Thanks for reading! P.s, If you dident really understand this this is from an experience from an Computer Virtual world called Roblox. Bye!